Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures
---- Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures is a video game based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. It was released in October 2005 on PC, Xbox, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance. Gameplay The game follows through eight levels, referred to as scams, two of which are unlockable via gameplay and using each Ed's special formations and abilities. Eddy can use the El Mongo Stink Bomb, vandalize objects, and swat things with his yo-yo. His formation is the Tower-of-Eddy which can retrieve items high up and traverse narrow beams. Edd can use his sling-shot operate machinery and smack things with his ruler. His formation is the Trampol-Edd to climb onto high areas and smash pinatas at one time. Ed can "smash stuff" with his head, pick things up, and dig in sandboxes. His formation is the Batter-Ed which can smash through things as a sort of high speed battering ram. Scams * Cool Yer Ed '- The first level of the game, The Eds are planning to steal the ice cubes from the coolers of the neighborhood kids to create snow-cones to sell it the hot weather but simple obstacles are in their way, they made it all thanks to Ed with his unquestioned strength and speed. After performing a task for Rolf they finally make their snow cones which Ed begins to eat. Ed is the most important player in this level. * '''Pin the Tail on the Ed '- Jimmy is having his birthday but the Eds aren't invited. Not one to take no for an answer, Eddy leads his friends through the sewer system to sneak into (and crash) Jimmy's party. The Eds successfully sneak into the party thanks to Double D's united smarts, the Ed's break all of the pinatas but by surprise the Kankers pop out of one. After defeating The Kankers Jimmy "rewards" them with his birthday candles which Ed proceeds to eat. Edd is the most important player in this level. * 'Must Be Something I Ed '- Rolf tells the The Eds of the Candy Store's "Customer Appreciation Day" event. which they take a shortcut to, when they arrive, Eddy accidentally eats a jawbreakers covered with foot powder (which he is allergic to). The trio then must sneak back to his house before the other kids can see his ruined face (which, of course, ends with the kids taking compromising pictures, and Ed covering his face). Eddy is the most important player in this level. (It is unknown whether Double D or Ed managed to get any Jawbreakers for themselves.) * 'Ed on Arrival '- Rolf challenges the Eds to traverse the Peach Creek Estates construction site, promising them an Urban Ranger badge if they succeed. The competition heats up when Kevin prepares traps and tribulations, as well as a race. The Eds complete the task, but in order for the badge to be shared Rolf rips it into 3 pieces, Ed wanted to trade with Eddy but he shoves it up his nose. Ed is the most important player in this level. * [[Nightmare on Ed Street|'''Nightmare on Ed Street]] - Jimmy's rabbit, Mr. Yum Yum, is trapped inside The Old Abandoned House on the outskirts of town. Too frightened to go inside himself, Jimmy asks the Eds to go retrieve it. Twisted traps, challenging puzzles, and the threat of The Kankers keep the Eds on their toes as they look for presents to bribe the Kankers into giving them Yum Yum. They successfully retrieve him but only for it to get ripped in half, leaving the Eds without the promised reward. The Eds have equal importance in this level. * Ed Marks the Spot '- Eddy was going to share his secret stash of jawbreakers with his friends, but someone has taken them all. Ed, Edd, and Eddy must put their heads together to find out who took the jawbreakers and confront the thief to get them back. They find out that The Kankers took them, and they must defeat them to get the jawbreakers back. after beating them, The Kankers trap them in a wedding ceremony as they start to kiss the frightened Eds. Ed is the most important player (and the only Ed you need) in the final battle. Bonus Scams ''In order to play these scams you will need to collect all the hidden clothes found in the sandboxes. * 'Revenge of Ed-Zilla -' Eddy recreates Edtropolis. Ed believes he is a monster who goes on rampage through out the city. Ed destroys almost half the city. He then battles the Kankerator (The Kankers as a giant monster) at the Chunky Puffs factory by throwing giant chunks of the cereal at them. After Ed defeats the Kankers Eddy goes in a rage and whacks Ed with a metal dustpan lid. Ed is the only player in this level. * 'Rebel Robot Ranch -' Ed, Edd and Eddy are stuck on the robot planet and their only hope is to get to a space ship. But Ed thinks he should take the lead but end's up being captured. Now Double D and Eddy must rescue Ed from the clutches of the Robot Rebels. After they free Ed they have to battle the giant leader of the Robot Rebels (which is a large red robot turret with a cowboy hat on). They successfully complete their mission with the help of Double D. Their imaginary game is disrupted when Sarah yelled at Ed to come home for dinner. Double D is the most important player (and the only player you need for the final battle) in this level. GBA Version Scams The scams in the Game Boy Advance version of the game are slightly different from the console versions. Because of the limitations of the GBA, the game is in 2D, as opposed to other consoles where the game is in 3D. The game begins with a brief tutorial, where the Eds decide to go on a "Super Scamming Spree" to get enough money for the jawbreaker dispenser. * 'Pin the Tail on the Ed -' The Eds are not invited to Jimmy's birthday party. The Eds go through the backyards to get to the party, where they break open one piñata, filled with dolls. Seeing Sarah coming, the three simply go home. Double D is the most important player in this level. This is similar to the 2nd level on other consoles, only the Eds do not use the sewers to traverse the cul-de-sac. * 'Cool Yer Ed -' After hearing Jonny complain of the heat, the Eds use the ice from refrigerators to make snow cones. However, the ice melts once they return home. Ed is the most important player in this level. This mirrors the first level on other consoles, as the opening dialouge is the same after talking to Jonny. It is possible that dialouge with Jonny was cut out on other consoles. * 'Ed & Switch -' When the Kankers steal Mr. Yum Yum during their weekly rampage, Jimmy and Sarah enlist the eds' help to get it back. In the junkyard, the Kankers soon fight over Double D, who takes Mr. Yum Yum during the conversation.The doll falls apart when they get back, of course. Eddy is the most important player in this level. This is similar to "Nightmare on Ed street" on the other consoles, though with the Junkyard as the setting. * 'Like an Ed in a Maze -' When the Eds open Double D's pre-constructed obstacle course, they must go through it to convince Kevin to go traverse it too. The entire course falls apart and breaks when they get back, however (thanks to Ed). * 'Ed-A-Doodle-Doo -' Rolf gets the Eds to find his five runaway chickens for a reward of his choice. When the Eds return, Ed accidentally trips, and the chickens escape into the trailer park again. Edd is the most important player in this level. * 'Ed Marks the Spot -' After tricking Sarah out of her map, (by pretending to be messengers for "The Queen", who is presumably the Queen of England.) the Eds go on a treasure hunt for "The Motherload". Oblivious to the fact that the map leads to the Kanker's residence, they carry on, only to find that the entire hunt turns out to be a Kanker trap, and the Eds all have a very strange nightmare while being kissed that they are chased through an underground tunnel by a particularly active pair of kissing lips, and the Kankers appear as big torrent (but static) monsters who shoot at the player. Just when the Eds run out road, they wake up to find The Kankers have tied them to a tree. Trivia * The '''Tower of Eddy move is probably reminiscent of a scene in "''Quick Shot Ed''", when the Eds tried to take the Kankers' picture, and in "''Ed, Ed and Away''," when the Eds tried to get the balloon. Also in "Who, What, Where, Ed", the Eds do the same thing to fool the Kankers in a fancy-suit. It is unknown where the Trampole Edd 'came from it may even be an original idea, but The Eds have been seen to do things similar to the '''Batter-Ed '''in the show. * Rolf's teeth are white in the cut scenes. *The animation of the cut scenes in the game differ from that of the show. *There are two types of cutscenes: at the beginning and the end of the level, there is a 2D cutscene similar to that of the show, albeit with poorer animation. the second type of cutscene is the in game, where all the characters are rendered in 3D, but Eddy in particular differs from his appearance in the 2D cutscenes and the show. *In the fourth scam, Ed on Arrival, a red crowbar can be seen at multiple times, a possible reference to Half-Life. *In the cut scenes, the characters' mouths do not move in the same flow of what they are saying. * The music video "[[My Best Friend Plank|''My Best Friend Plank]]" can be seen as an Easter Egg in this game. * It is revealed in this game that special jawbreakers have to be made for animals. However, in the Christmas special and "Fa, La, La, La, Ed", Rolf's pig can be seen eating a jawbreaker. * The Robot Rebel Ranch from the episode "Dawn of the Eds" makes an appearance as a bonus level, but is renamed Rebel Robot Ranch as that is the name of the fictional movie the Ed's act out. * Jimmy is the only character to appear in almost all the levels (besides the Eds), he only makes a couple of minor appearances in "Robot Rebel Ranch" where he is shown trapped inside a glass container along with appearing with Sarah at the ending cutscene, and in "Revenge of Edzilla" whenever an enemy tank fires you can hear a voice that sounds like Jimmy's. * Jonny makes a sort of appearence in the bonus level "Revenge of Edzilla" as a Statue of Liberty esque statue on an island with a Jawbreaker collectable on it's torch. * The Old Abandoned House appears as the setting for one of levels in this game. * In Level 1, strangely, there are 3 "Wilfreds" in the game. But it's likely they're also different pigs. Wilfred is also a swinging obstacle in level 4. * There is a level called Ed Marks The Spot and there is an episode called "''X Marks the Ed''" in the show. Coincidence? *The scam names are puns on real world culture contrasting the show. *In Nightmare on Ed Street the title card is similar to the title card in "Rock-a-Bye Ed". *''Rebel Robot Ranch'' is the only level that doesn't have the word "Ed" in the title card. *On Rebel Robot Ranch, Edd can be seen using a light saber in place of his normal ruler, an obvious reference to the popular million-dollar Star Wars franchise. He also uses a laser gun in place of his normal slingshot, which is more accurate and deals more damage. Eddy also uses an electric bomb instead of the El-Mongo Stink bomb in the stage as well, although they still sound like stink bombs for some reason. *On the ending cut scene of "Cool Yer Ed" Ed's bed and his movie poster can be seen inside the shed. This is a reference to the episode "Rambling Ed," when Ed moved into Rolf's and lived inside his garden shed. *During "Cool Yer Ed," when the Eds are in Rolf's shed, Ed's bed is nowhere to be seen. However, during the ending cutscene, it is seen behind Ed & Edd. *The first half of "Must Be Something I Ed" is based of the episode "Don't Rain on My Ed". The 2second half was most likely based off the episode "X Marks the Ed". *There are a variety of enemies in this game: Red Squirrels, Male Bulldogs, Female Bulldogs, Robot Bulldogs, Laser Turret Robots, Red Robots, Rats, Sewer Crocodiles, Clams, The Kankerator, and Tanks. *Some of the bulldogs in the game are producer Dan Sioui's bulldog, '''Margot (the ones without pink bows on them). *The final cutscene from "Ed Marks the Spot" is based off "Honor Thy Ed". *When you use a space suit Easter Egg, Edd does not have a helmet, only his hat. *In a 3D cutscene in Pin The Tail On The Ed you can see Trampol-Edd hitting the piñata but Trampole Edd does not hit it only jumps. *In the second level, if you shoot your water baloon at a crocodile or rat, it could freeze your system, meaning you would need to restart the system. *Music playing during the levels and cutscenes are actually the background music of certain episodes: **''Cool Yer Ed'' music is from "Dear Ed". **''Must Be Something I Ed'' music is from almost every episode. **''Ed on Arrival'' music is from "Oath to an Ed". **''Ed Marks the Spot'' music is from "Know it All Ed". **''Revenge of Ed-Zilla'' music is from "One Size Fits Ed". **''Rebel Robot Ranch'' music is from "Dawn of the Eds". Title References *Cool yer Head *Pin the Tail on the Donkey *Must be Something I Ate *Dead on Arrival *Nightmare on Elm Street *X Marks the Spot *Revenge of Godzilla (a spoof and mix-up on the title of the 1969 Japanese film "Godzilla's Revenge") GBA Title References *Cock-A-Doodle-Doo *Like A Mouse In A Maze *Bait N' Switch Gallery ed-edd-eddy-the-mis-edventures-20050811043312385-000_640w.jpg|Margot the dog. ed-edd-eddy-the-mis-edventures-20050518101957994_640w.jpg|PCJH in Mis-Edventures. Nazz's Kitchen.jpg|Nazz's Kitchen. 2008112517281.gif|The Kankers in the game. ed-edd-eddy-the-mis-edventures-20050811043309479-000_640w.jpg|Jonny and Plank in the game. 02.jpg|Edd using his slingshot. Batter Ed.jpg|The Batter-Ed formation. tower of eddy.jpg|The Tower of Eddy formation. Ed Edd n Eddy the mis-edventures cutscene.jpg|A Cut scene from Mis-Edventures GBA Gallery 2364b.png|Eddy and Margot. 2279b.png|Eddy in the Cul-de-Sac. eenega004.jpg|The Trampol-Edd. GBA screen.jpg|The Eds on a roof. Polls What scam of 'Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis Edventures' was most enjoyable? (from http://www.freewebs.com/edsclubhouse/edspolls.htm) A. Scam 1 (Cool Yer Ed) B. Scam 2 (Pin the Tail on the Ed) C. Scam 3 (Must Be Something I Ed) D. Scam 4 (Ed on Arrival) E. Scam 5 (Nightmare on Ed Street) F. Scam 6 (Ed Marks The Spot) See also Nightmare on Ed Street Category:Games Category:Featured Articles Category:The Real World